Ces deux là
by Yooshie
Summary: "Voyons Gokudera une machine lisant dans les pensées ça n'existe pas, se moqua gentiment Yamamoto." Sauf que ça existe et que lorsque ça atterrit sur la tête du Juudaïme on ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de pensées...


**Ces deux là**

Personnages : Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi

Genre : Humor

Résumé : Un soir d'hiver où le trio d'amis rentre ensemble...

Disclamer : A toi _Akira Amano_ le manga, à moi la fanfic ! (h)

* * *

C'était un soir d'hiver après les cours. Vous savez ? Ces soirs où vous sortez vers 17 heures et quelques et que le Soleil, tel l'oiseau migrateur qui part destination Caraïbes, laisse place à un ciel bleu profondément foncé.

C'est donc dans un soir comme celui-là que le parrain des Vongola rentrait chez lui avec ses deux camarades: Gokudera Hayato, gardien de la tempête des Vongola et fier de l'être se tenant sur la gauche de son bien-aimé dixième du nom ; et Yamamoto Takeshi gardien de la pluie des Vongola, accessoirement fan de Baseball, marchant sur la droite de celui-ci.

Le trio de mafieux traînait un peu sur le chemin du retour dans la petite ville de Namimori. La neige déjà bien présente et craquante sous leurs pieds en plus du froid, les ralentissait. Et puis s'il n'y avait que cela encore...

- Voyons Gokudera une machine lisant dans les pensées ça n'existe pas, se moqua gentiment Yamamoto.

- Raah, l'addict' du Baseball j't'ai pas sonné ! s'emporta Gokudera.

- Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre tu parles. Tsuna est en train d'écouter de la musique, fit remarquer le brun avec un sourire niais.

- De quoi ?

Cela voulait dire que depuis dix minutes le bras droit du Juudaïme s'égosillait dans le vent à vanter les mérites de la nouvelle machine de Gianini. L'inventeur d'armes de la famille Vongola avait, en effet, confié la chose à l'excité qui devait la tester.

- Tu vois bien qu'il a ses écouteurs, insistait Takeshi.

- Ouais j'ai vu ! Tsss ! fit Hayato tentant de ne pas perdre la face.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Bah il marche l'engin ou pas ?

Le lanceur de bombes fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une espèce d'antenne.

- OH ! s'exclama l'épéiste.

- QUOI ? s'énerva une nouvelle fois Hayato.

- On dirait l'antenne hélico de Doraemon !

- Baka de fan de Baseball !

- Ca marche comment ?

- En fait j'sais pas. En théorie, il faut la mettre à proximité de la tête d'une personne pour que ça capte.

- La pratique c'est toujours mieux !

Gokudera plaça l'antenne près de la tête à Yamamoto. Un vent frais passa.

- C'est vrai que toi tu penses jamais, conclut le Thunder-man.

- J'pensais à une technique de Baseball là !

- Pff de la camelote encore ! râla l'adolescent explosif.

- Si c'est comme une antenne ça devrait se mettre sur quelque chose non ? Sur une tête par exemple.

C'était tellement idiot à faire que l'intello, quand il le souhaite, afficha une tête de poulpe médusé.

- Heu oui bien sûr, je le savais... marmonna le tempêteux. Hey mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? se reprit Gokudera. RENDS-MOI CA !

Takeshi s'était emparé de l'antenne et l'avait déposé sur la tête du boss le plus peureux de l'histoire des Vongola.

- Oh non Juudaïme !

L'italien chercha à reprendre l'objet, discrètement bien sûr... en vain. Tsuna ne cessait de bouger sa tête en rythme bien emmitouflée dans son écharpe.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? s'emporta Gokudera.

- Bah.. pour voir, répondit le faiseur de sushis, ou plutôt entendre, ajouta t-il.

Une sorte de grésillement se fit percevoir puis soudain on put distinguer la voix de Tsuna sortir de nulle part :

_"Aah qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ces deux-là ?"_

- Ca fonctionne ! C'est comique ça ! rigola Yamamoto.

- ARGH ! Je connais les pensées du Juudaïme à son insu !

- C'est pas le but de l'antenne ?

- Crétin de ...

Gokudera se fit couper en pleine inspiration artistique verbale par une nouvelle pensée du Boss :

_"Non mais c'est vrai sans l'un et l'autre je ne vaux rien !"_ raisonnait le Vongola les yeux dans le vague.

- De qui il parle à ton avis ? De nous ? blagua le crétin de...

- J'en sais rien chhhht, ordonna le fumeur à l'imbécile heureux.

L'attention des deux gardiens Vongola était désormais centrée sur Tsuna, qui depuis tout à l'heure ne remarquait rien.

_"Ils me sont indispensables lors des combats : l'un à la puissance dévastatrice" _pensa Tsuna tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la gauche _"et l'autre adoucit pour mieux gérer la puissance", _ajouta t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers la droite.

- J'me demande de quoi il parle ? s'interrogea Takeshi.

- T'as le QI d'un sushi ou quoi ? La puissance dévastatrice c'est caractéristique de la Tempête et le fait d'adoucir, donc de calmer la Tempête, c'est la Pluie.

- Aaah... euh et ?

- Bon tais-toi !

_"Si j'en perds un il me reste l'autre mais bon c'est mieux d'avoir la paire surtout lorsqu'il fait froid..._

_Comme maintenant, ils sont près de moi et me réchauffent" _Tsuna expira avec un air de contentement.

- Gloups, déglutit Gokudera qui commençait à rougir.

C'est vrai, qu'avec Takeshi, ils étaient presque toujours collés à Tsunayoshi.

_"Par contre il y en a un qui est un peu plus serré que l'autre," _estima Tsuna, en observant vers la droite _"C'est bizarre ça.. ils sont pourtant pareils"._

- Takeshi, chuchota furieusement le méché argenté, je savais bien que tu faisais des choses bizarres avec le Juudaïme en mon absence !

Takeshi qui affichait un air sérieux maintenant répliqua :

- Parles pour toi plutôt ! La dernière fois que j'suis rentré dans la chambre de Tsuna, il était allongé sur le lit et toi debout à côté tout rouge !

- De quoi ? s'insurgea le pieuvreux. Jamais je ne toucherais au 10ème du nom ! Même si j'en ai envie, dit-il tout bas, les joues roses.

- Rêves pas ! Il voudra jamais de toi ! dit le brun à la coupe hérisson.

Les deux gardiens se fusillèrent du regard.

_"Ils sont si beaux, si doux... Je ne peux m'en passer. Bon des fois j'ai l'air ridicule avec eux, mais je les adore quand même !"_

Il était vrai, qu'en ce moment, on pouvait dire que Tsuna était ridicule avec ses amis se chamaillant à côté de lui, même s'il ne le voyait pas. L'un tirait la langue tandis que l'autre faisait un pied de nez, le tout au-dessus de sa tête.

_"Ah qu'est-ce que je vous aime tous les deux !"_

Gokudera et Yamamoto cessèrent leur manège et lancèrent un regard étonné à leur boss favori.

Sur cette pensée Tsunayoshi enleva ses écouteurs, vu que sa maison était à quelques mètres de là, et remarqua que ses deux amis le regardaient étrangement.

- Ca ne va pas les amis ? demanda t-il. Tiens j'ai quoi sur la tête ?

- C'EST A MOI ! s'empressa Gokudera en attrapant l'antenne.

- Euh… ah désolé Gokudera-kun, fit Tsuna penaud.

- Ne vous excusez pas boss, voyons !

- Bon eh bien à demain vous deux.

- A demain dixième du nom !

- A plus Sawada-kun !

Une fois la porte de la maison des Sawada refermée, les deux grands dadais, qui étaient restés devant le portail, se jaugèrent.

- Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit moi qu'il préfère ! déclara Takeshi de façon si sérieuse qu'on l'aurait cru en train d'affronter un ennemi.

- Sur mes cigarettes je jure de l'avoir avant toi ! dit de même Hayato.

Après s'être fixés cinq bonnes minutes, le premier partit à gauche tandis que le second s'en alla vers la droite.

_Dans la maison des Sawada_

- Tsuna, donne-les moi ! dit Nana Sawada d'un ton sévère.

- Mais maman ils sont si doux, si beau, même si y en a un plus serré que l'autre puis... persistait Tsuna.

- Ils sont surtout sales ! On dirait mes gants pour faire la cuisine d'ailleurs.

- Je sais que c'est débile de s'attacher à un objet... mais j'aime trop mes gants ! *-*


End file.
